The One That Didn't Get Away
by Ndasuunye
Summary: Cornelius thought there was no way that Lord Voldemort was back. Not even crackpot Dumbledore or The-Boy-Who-Tells-Lies could convince him. At least not without help with the sharingan. OneShot Takes place in Book 4: Chapter: The Parting of Ways. Sharingan Harry


None realized that Harry was awake as they continued their argument, Dumbledore too intent on have Cornelius see reason.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer and a boy who…well…"

Fudge shot another look at Harry and Harry understood the minister's strange behavior.

"You have been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge." It was not a question it was a statement said a calm Harry with eyes closed. Mr. Fudge looked momentarily affronted as Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Bill all jumped in surprised.

Fudge went slightly red and turned away from Harry looking defiantly at Dumbledore. "And what if I have? The things you have been keeping quiet around here Dumbledore hmm?" He seemed to have an internal struggle, his mouth quivering as if whether to smile or not, constantly putting one foot forward to place it right back in its original position. Eventually, even decided to stay in his place and keep a scowl on his face.

"If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place—"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly —hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, and once again, he seemed to radiate that indefinable sense of power that Harry felt once before when Dumbledore Stunned young Crouch. It currently dwarfed his own anger and pressure around him as he was becoming infuriated. "Harry is as sane as you or I. that scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous. "

Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn.

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a scar acting as an alarm bell before…"

Before Dumbledore could continue though, Harry couldn't help himself and started. "Are you calling me insane Mr. Fudge?" his voice was calm and eyes were closed, the interruption momentarily breaking off Dumbledore's own radiating power as the old man himself sensed something not right in the air. Mr. Fudge sputtered for a moment but Harry ignored him and continued.

"I suppose you and any mediwitch that has been 'interviewed' ever encounter a case of a boy also surviving the killing curse right?"

You could feel the impact those words made upon the room as the tension risen. Fudge lost his resolute façade and was fiddling with his bowler hat. The words were calm and seemingly light, but everyone else seemed on tether hooks now. Before Fudge could start again, Harry continued, his Sharingan activated behind the magical charm his glasses held. "I guess being that you never heard of such a peculiar scar acting like this before must mean you have been studying the survival of those of the Avada Kedavra spell and keeping them secret from the public? How many experiments have you been doing on those hidden survivors of the killing curse? _Huh_ Fudge?"

Cornelius along with the rest of the company barring looked aghast at the boy's proclamation. Fudge felt extremely uncomfortable, clearly unsure what to say. "Well Mr. Fudge," he said ignoring Mrs. Weasley's exclamation of surprise. "tell us all how scars from the Avada Kedavra work? Tell us what they actually do? After all, since you say you never heard of such a thing on a scar, you must have more knowledge than even Dumbledore?"

Besides himself, Dumbledore smirk at the praise young harry gave him. Fudge was stuttering still clearly unsure of what to say. After a couple of silent seconds, Fudge tentatively spoke.

"O-of course we don't have any survivors other than you. B-but-" Fudge looked back at Dumbledore, seemingly with plea in his voice. "Such a thing with a scar— that's unheard of, not even seen in history. Even the experts at St. Mungo say it's ridiculous."

"And as Harry has said, quite the feat of bravery I might add to my dear boy, no mediwitch in recorded history has ever come across a boy, of all things, who has ever survived the killing curse with no more than a scar. Such a thing is bound to have some sort of repercussion, after all like alchemy, everything requires exchange. If your 'experts are bound to believe that surviving a killing curse will leave a child scott-free of any ailments, then I worry for the state of all patients who come in with any curses upon them as our healing experts are dwindling quite fast."

Harry could have sworn he saw Dumbledore give him a wink but mulled over it, watching as Fudge stood t here mouth agape seeming as if he finally realized he was in a losing battle. But to Harry's surprise and anger he seemed to witness Fudge's strong resolution to ignore the facts presented in front of him.

"Disgusting, you Dumbledore dare insult our very hard working mediwitches some who have been there since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rise of terror? I would have never thought it. Unique as it may be, it is just that, a scar. Nothing more nothing less.

"Dumbledore—the boy was full of crackpot stories at the end of last year too —his tales are getting taller still, and you're still swallowing them—"

That same pressure Dumbledore felt before was rising slightly and now it was concerning. Yet he still couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"—the boy can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"

The pressure had gotten even worse and it was actually starting to weight down, but deftly noticeable as those standing shook a bit and looked slightly confused, but apparently McGonagall either didn't feel it or shook it off and that made Dumbledore wonder if this was McGonagall doing such strange phenomenon.

"You fool!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face doing an impressive imitation of Vernon. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

Harry looked appalled at what he was hearing. The man that he thought was blustering, slightly pompous but good-natured fellow, acting like a child, determined to have his way or not at all. His eyes were spinning, and he felt he might do something he surely would regret. He closed his eyes and fixed his face to show a solemn expression. Dumbledore and Fudge continually went back and forth, the latter aghast at the suggestion of the removal of the Dementors from Azkaban. Even as Dumbledore kept throwing instruction toward a wayward minister, it couldn't have been clearer that it was a losing battle. The man only cared about keeping his position as minister vs. the safety of those he gives protection to.

The cooperation of giants seemed to have sent him over the edge, his bowler hat flying out of his hand. Harry's own pressure was subsiding as Dumbledore's aura rose significantly. After an antagonizing 7 minutes later, it seemed that Dumbledore finally accepted a loss. Even as Snape tried to show his own Dark Mark as evidence it seemed to have no effect, only cementing the fact in the minister's mind that the staff were crazy. He really didn't want to use this last trump card in a school of all things but it was all or nothing at this point and he intended to at least see one sort of success tonight.

"Minister of magic before you go, I would like for you to see one thing as it's very important and it can at least save one life tonight."

Fudge took no notice of Harry's cold voice as he gave him a good hard glare before speaking. "I think it's best if I took my leave boy."

"I insist that you stay minister." Harry gave Fudge a piercing gaze that put slight fright in him and worry in Dumbledore. Not only had he never seen Harry this demanding of anyone, this resolute, but he wondered how could nice brave Harry could be emitting such a shivering aura. And the pressure that he felt before was coming from Harry of all people. Fudge seemed to struggle for a moment before he decided he straightened up and held himself steady.

"Very well Potter, but make it quick. I have things to do and can't be kept prattling about nonsense."

"Of course Minister, you're a busy man as to be expected. Professor Dumbledore, I hate to do this, but can you place a muzzle on our dear Mr. Snuffles? He may get a bit excited and I don't need any interruptions."

Sirius whined in obvious confusion as Dumbledore also looked confused with the rest of the staff and Mrs. Weasley. "Is this really necessary Harry?"

"Quite so Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. Fudge is quite the busy man so can we please just do it. We must make sure Snuffles is properly 'restrained'."

Dumbledore still confused but obliged and magicked a muzzle on a shocked Sirius, who made another whining noise. Dumbledore did more wand waving and pointed his wand at Sirius and nothing apparent happened which only raised the brows of several adults. Harry started to get up and waved his hand pushing Mrs. Weasley away.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I need to stand for this. This is something that requires my full attention." He stood up, gown covering, but not by much his developing body which Hermione noticed and Ron unnoticeably scowled at Hermione. Harry lifted up the right side of his glasses finally revealing to those the red eye with three black tomoe currently stationary. Everyone reeled back in shock some even gasping.

"What the hell is wrong with your eye!?" Yelled Cornelius clearly spooked well out of his skin. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley covered their mouth, their eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Harry, oh my goodness, what happened to you," cried McGonagall worry evident in her tone!?

"Potter! What foolishness have you done to yourself!? What in Merlin's name have you done to your eye you stupid boy!?" scowled a shocked and disgusted Snape.

Harry ignored them all though as all the ladies screamed as another phenomenon occurred. A swirling vortex was appearing in front of Harry and a mass of pink, brown, silver and other dark colors swirled into view. Harry quickly focused his attention on an empty bed and out plopped a familiar mousy little man with bald patches all over his head onto the empty. Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron all looked like they've seen a ghost as there lying on the bed was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was trying his hardest to change form, and remove the muzzle, but it was a fight he never stood a chance to begin with, his growling ignored for the shock everyone received.

Peter was awake but he too was shocked at what happened, not taking into the fact that nobody apart from harry was thinking to subdue him. Harry was not to be deterred though and he acted immediately.

"Dumbledore, now!" Harry shouted, knocking Dumbledore's shock out of the man as said man shook his head in recognition on what he had to do. With swift wand movement, just as Peter tried to change form, he was hit with a blast of light a little too hard as it knocked the mousy man into the wall of the room, all mediwitch equipment being torn apart in the process. Peter tried, once, twice, three times as everyone else looked at him still shocked at the scene before him. He realize he couldn't change form and saw a dog coming after him. He decided to run at that moment as the dog was closing in, but Harry wasn't going to let that happen.

"NO!"

He turned his attention towards the running man, the glasses flew off his face from the force of movement, and out of his eye shot a kunai and hit Peter right in the stomach as the man howled in pain. He toppled over himself somehow as Sirius jumped onto the man, clear hatred could be seen as scared Pettigrew looked at the dog. His thin body was in too much pain to move but he tried anyway, clutching the wound where the kunai was lodge, the left arm trying to swat away Sirius off of him but only received a hard scratch against his arm from Sirius's paw in response.

Harry decided it was time for answers. As soft as his footsteps were, his movements were noticeable by everyone there, room quiet as a church mouse. He moved ominous, both eyes now open showing the red darkness that was the Sharingan. Pure fear was etched into Peter's face as he stared into those haunting eyes, and he seemed as if in a trance because he could find no strength to move. Instinctively Sirius moved backwards off of Peter as he too was a bit apprehensive at his godson's strange new abilities. Everyone looked sickened now as Harry was pulling what looked to be a Katana right out of his right eye, but nobody said anything as the fear seemed to leave everyone's voice. Harry tilted his head to the left to swiftly remove the tip of the sword out of his eye and was now in front of Peter.

Tears welled up, but did not fall out of the man's eyes as he feared the worst. Stuttering, he tried to plea with Harry.

"P-Please, Harry, you're father was one of my best friends, don't do this. I-I had no choice."

Though there was no shadow covering Harry's face, his apathetic face was too ominous for Peter to let out a breath as Harry's eyes widen showing off Harry's Sharingan in its full blood red glory.

"Harry, stop, don't do this. We need him," came Dumbledore's strong voice in what sounded like plea. Harry didn't even turn around but stared resolutely at Peter.

"No."

And before Dumbledore could utter the spell, Harry had already grabbed Peter's right arm and yanked upward and swung, a piercing scream bouncing off the walls as the silver hand fell with a thud against the floor. Dumbledore's wand was limp in his hand, unsure of what to do at this point, but Harry wasn't done. He grabbed the silver hand and looked at it. He threw the hand in the air, closed his left eye and a kunai pierced straight through the hand and it fell back down with a clank from the kunai's tip hitting the ground first.

Peter grabbed his stump on his arm and sobbed freely, with no more desire to move. The kunai was still in his stomach so he only laid on his side tears flowing down the side of his face now as he continued to sob. Harry yoked the man by his shirt with his right hand and viciously ripped out the kunai from the little man's stomach, creating a gash. He threw Peter to the front of Cornelius as said man backed up as if the crying man was contaminated. Nobody spoke for a minute too entranced by what just happened. Everyone was looking from Harry to Peter unsure if any of this was true, Harry's red eyes still visible. Finally Cornelius found his voice and tentatively started to speak.

"Harry, how? How did you do that? What's wrong with your eyes, who is this man? What in Merlin's beard is going on?"

Peter made no movement to get up, only kept sobbing clutching his right arm.

Harry looked at Cornelius with what should have been assumed as a dead look, but his red eyes were too frightening for words.

"This, Minister, is Peter Pettigrew known by many—" he stopped in midsentence unsure if it would be wise to give his alias. Thoughts of the Marauderer's map came up and while he liked nothing better than to fully reveal every pathetic thing about him. He was sure Snape would undoubtedly use this as some sort of leverage against him. He looked at the man for a moment who was staring baldly at Wormtail as if some sort of fascinating creature. He decided it was best that he kept the map between himself and his friends.

"—as close friend of my father."

"What?" responded Cornelius stupidly.

"He faked his own death after he killed 12 muggles in October, 1981."

There was silence before Fudge responded again. "What?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, massaging his temple. He couldn't believe he had to deal with such stupidity tonight. Before he could say something he wouldn't regret a calm almost bemused voice spoke up.

"Perhaps it is best if Professor Snape went and gotten that strong bottle of Vetiraserum from before. I dare say it worked wonders on Barty."

Dumbledore looked at Snape who was snapped out of his stupor and looked at Dumbledore, still in slight shock, he nodded and rushed out of the room.

"McGonagall if you please."

Also still in shock, McGonagall understood and thick rope shot out of her wand and ensnared Wormtail who finally stopped crying and was sitting up.

Cornelius meanwhile looked like he was ready to explode and stomped his foot in anger.

"Dumbledore! What in blazes is going on here. A man supposed to be dead arrives at my foot, Harry is displaying some strange abilities and his eyes are—"

He looked up but in shock Harry's eyes were back to their vibrant green hue. He looked absolutely flabbergast.

"B-but your eyes! They were red with little dots, I _know_ I saw them red. I am not mad."

"No my dear friend, you are not and have every right to be confused." Despite all the madness, Dumbledore was looking bemused and that twinkle in his eye had returned. "I am slightly confused myself. And while I already know you think Harry was going to commit murder as I had thought the same, it seemed he was after something else. Tell us Harry, why did you cut off Peter's, thought magnificent it was to look at, silver hand?"

Harry seemed completely indifferent now, still currently looking at Cornelius, turned to Dumbledore before answering.

"That hand was created by Voldemort and as such, Voldemort is a tricky bastard. I had a theory that while it was a replacement hand, it also had a defense mechanism on it so where if the owner betrayed the creator in any way, it would probably react and probably kill the user somehow. This is all speculation of course since Voldemort made it and not actual fact. I just like to take precautionary measures is all,

"Potter, you watch your mouth young man!" McGonagall scowled at him, though the usual glare that she so well possessed was not there.

"Indeed, McGonagall, indeed. But now as many of us are wondering. What happened to your eyes, where did you get such abilities, how did you get that sword, and how were you able to capture Peter?"

"Just before I touched the cup, I ensnared Wormtail into my Kamui."

"Into your what?"

"We'll figure that out later McGonagall." Dumbledore waved off Mivera's confusion as it wasn't as important as the rest of the information.

"And," quipped in Cornelius. Unfortunately, even as everyone else waited on baited breath this secret Harry has been hiding, he stayed quiet, closing his eyes as the final drip of blood fell from his blade. Dumbledore, after the awkward silence flown through the room for minutes, sighed in disappointment. Fudge however was not going to take this lightly.

"Boy, you tell us what that freaky thing was now. I will allow a possible threat to roam around free. Do you hear me?" He didn't notice Snape enter the room as he was rounding on Harry who still looking indifferent at the scene.

"Cornelius, there is no point in the continued badger as he will not tell us."

"THEN ASK HIS FRIEND! What he did was something not to be considered lightly. You see, perhaps Skeeter's tales are slightly exaggerated, which I am starting to doubt, but she's hit the mark. He's dangerous, he's practicing dark magic—"

"I think, you need to calm down Cornelius." Dumbledore's words were calm but Cornelius knew when he crossed the line and he silenced himself for now, pouting like a child. He finally noticed Snape there and harped on him immediately. "Well don't just stand there Snape, administer the potion.

Snape glared at Fudge who took no notice and swiftly hovered over Pettigrew who was still on the floor, looking defeated. He tried to keep his mouth shut but he froze up when Harry knelt down near him. And he then he howled in pain from the hard smack he received. His mouth was clutched in a vice grip by the boy and was lain down hard enough to cause a bruise and three drops of clear liquid went right down his throat. He tried to hack it out of him as his head was let go, but the damage was done. A chair appeared next to him and his teeth felt soft. He saw Harry with his wand outstretched, putting it away. Both Harry and Snape stepped aside as Dumbledore entered his line of sight.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hogwarts."

"Do you know who the boy you saw earlier is?"

"Harry Potter"

"Who are his parents?"

"James and Lily Potter."

And the questions continued Cornelius stepping in half the time. They extracted the truth from him, Dumbledore taking care to avoid any questions revealing Sirius's unregistered Animagus form. The truth of what happened nearly 14 years ago was told as well as what happened tonight. Whenever there was a pause in question, Wormtail kept trying to bite his tongue which was pointless as his teeth were as soft cotton, courtesy of Harry. To say Cornelius was at a loss for words, was an understatement. He was sitting on the floor clutching his head, his bowler hat far away from him. Mrs. Weasley was crying in her hands, Bill and Ron trying to soothe her as she too felt extremely foolish.

"Firewhiskey Cornelius," asked Dumbledore politely, a glass in one hand and a green bottle in another."

"Huh, what? Oh yeah sure, why not?" Regardless of the fact that they were in front of minors, Dumbledore carefully poured the drink into the shaking glass that Cornelius held and he downed it in one shot immediately. Not bothering to ask for another glass, he held the empty glass loosely in his hand unsure of what to say. He heard movement and looked up; harry was on his feet again and held a firm glare against the minister.

"You may be dazed, confused and baffled; you may try to deny the undisputable fact that evidence of Voldemort's return has been heard right before your ears, that's your foolishness to beleve."

Harry's glare grew worse and now his Sharingan was once again activated; both eyes spinning for a moment before harry put the tip of his sword (which put fear right back into Fudge) towards his left eye and pushed in. Nobody screamed this time but everyone looked squeamish as Harry steadily pushed until the last bit of handle was gone, his eye perfectly fine by the end of it. Cornelius's fear was not abated by lack of sword as those scary eyes were still glaring at him.

"But as foolish as you might think—" He paused waiting for an outburst from the minister about being called foolish, but none came so he continued. "—the fact that the shitty little man himself—"

He stopped again and, with much fury, he pushed bottom of his feet so hard into Wormtail's chest he heard a rib crack as Wormtail howled in pain, tears returning down his face.

"—admitted to inadvertedly getting my parents killed—" He kicked him again, another rib cracked, "—killing 12 muggles and faked his own death." He kicked again so hard that a little too much blood spurted from his mouth. Hermione was screaming for him to stop, but he did not pay her any notice. "And the fact that you let an innocent man, hover between life and death for 12 years without even a thought for a trial, entirely robbing him of his life for the ministry's foolish rush to finish things, I _expect_ reprimands for the man. He shall be found, he shall be given pardon, he shall be compensated for 12 years worth of pay for Auror service, and a public apology shall be in order, from you minister."

The said minister looked absolutely petrified as this new no doubt dark Harry stared down at him with an icy glare. "And I also want him to receive a new wand, if his isn't already wand, at least a 30 outfits decently priced for him and continued rent payment until he finds a job to pay for his own rent."

While everyone else was staring at harry, worried as to what he might do, Cornelius was horrorstruck. Such demands were well out of his reach to do.

"This boy is insane; I can't possibly adhere to all those demands. Doesn't he have his own money to live off of? Such demands will run me right out of the ministry, let alone my position as minister.

Harry looked as though he was about to go on a rampage, his eyes spinning and his right arm raised. A hand instead was placed on the boy's shoulder instead and he looked up and saw a solemn Professor Dumbledore.

"As outrageous as Harry's expectations might be, they are not without merit." Dumbledore spoke calmly infuriating Harry. He wondered why he was demeaning him when it was Sirius who had to suffer for someone else's crimes. "But, for the most part they seem adequate. Sirius Black has undoubtedly suffered for a long time—Harry!"

Harry stopped as Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder, repressing the urge to kick the mousy little man through the window. "Black has suffered for a long time under clear false pretense, and yes I know I am also to blame as I did not speak out, knowing my voice carries weight, as he was carted off to Azkaban without a fair trial. To do nothing more than let him free would be a severe injustice to him and our court as it shows to the people that we do not care how many lives we tear apart as long as we get our just rewards."

At this point, Fudge looked ready to plea, to do anything but give into these demands as he knew that would determine is grim fate. Dumbledore spoke before the man could do so.

"Perhaps you will be looked upon with favor as you do the right thing and honor a man who has lost nearly everything to the failings of the ministry and the Dark Lord."

Cornelius looked as if he lost it all, looking at the floor as if he was handed the kiss. He got and with no hint of emotion he spoke.

"Very well then, your points are valid. I'll see to it that Peter Pettigrew is put to trial and since we don't know where Black is, I'll put some people on the job in finding. Though since he's evaded capture for so long, I doubt we'll find him at this rate.

"Why not put some sort of notice in the paper," Dumbledore suggested brightly his eyes with that familiar twinkle in it. "I'm sure he knows how to read since he did ask for the paper in his time in Azkaban right? If he gets wind that he's being looked for to be acquitted, I'm sure he'll come a marching. Shall I wait while you bring some Aurors along to escort out little prisoner to Azkaban?"

"Yes, of course. You Albus will keep an eye on him this time won't you? We can't have a fiasco like last year?"

"Indeed I shall Minister. I guess I will see you in a bit."

Cornelius only nodded and strode out the door. He almost left before he turned around, seeming frightful of looking Harry in the eyes but dared himself to do so and green apathetic eyes stared right back.

"Your winnings. There was suppose to be a ceremony, but given the circumstances…" He dropped the sack of gold in the outstretched hand and departed once more.

Once he was sure Cornelius was gone, Albus pipped up.

"Well then, it's the crack of dawn. Granger, Weasley off to bed. Pip pip."

They tried to protest to stay with Harry but Madam Pomprey was having none of that as she led them noisily out the dormitory.

"Molly, my dear there is work to be done. Can I count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Weasley, finally snapping out of her daze shaking her head roughly.

"Excellent, excellent; then I need to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius." Just as Mrs. Weasley was about to question the motives of Cornelius, Dumbledore raised his hand already having an answer before the question was asked. "While I'd like to think that Cornelius would finally see reason about the truth of Voldemort, I am afraid that's wistful thinking and not likely to happen. Therefore we must move before he does. Though he has absolutely no choice but to accept that Black is in fact innocent."

"I'll go to Dad then," said Bill, standing up. "I'll go now. I need something to drink after all this after all."

Dumbledore smirked and nodded. "Excellent, might I suggest some oak matured mead. I do find it quite delectable myself. And make sure to tell him what has happened tonight. Tell him I will be in contact shortly. He will need to be discreet , however. Fudge must be furious that I circumvented his authority enough as it is. If he thinks I'm interfering even more—"

"Leave it to me," said Bill.

Too unsure of how to approach Harry now, he simply clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak , and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva, might I ask you to go back to Moody and retrieve him and Winky for me. You can bring them both here as I think Poppy has quite the workload this very morning."

Minerva nodded, and strode off, her cloak billowing behind her.

"Poppy," Dumbledore started, startling her out of her own stupor. "May you please mend to Peter here as I feel Harry's anger may have caused far more damage than I would like for him to have receive."

"Very—very well," she responded looking as startled as ever and she hovered Wormtail's unconscious body over to a vacant bed still standing.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the muzzle on Sirius was removed and he did another wave pointing at Sirius again.

"Black, you're free to change shape.

Mrs. Weasley and Snape both jumped in surprised as the dog changed shape and a shaggy looking familiar man was in the dog's place. Though he had eyes for no one but Harry as he rushed right over to the boy suddenly back on his bed and gave him the hardest hug he ever could, tears flowing freely down his face.

"I'm not sure how—what you did for me—" he broke down, still hugging Harry tightly as Mrs. Weasley simple looked baffled and Snape wore an ugly look on his face.

"B-But, if he was there the entire time, why didn't he reveal himself. That would have made things much simpler."

"I don't think so Molly," said Dumbledore. "Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were the only ones who knew where he was and during this year, and how he was roaming about. To withhold such information even if he was innocent which was proven tonight—" He gave Harry an undisguised wink. "Harry and I both felt that Fudge would have used it against us. Harry actually led me onto the idea to keep Sirius compressed, though I must ask, what made you think of such an idea Harry?"

Once Harry finally got rid of Sirius, who was still tearing up, he responded.

"I didn't want the minister to see me use my ability, but since you failed to convince him that the Dark Lord is alive and well (if you can call sickly pale and skinny well), I used Peter as my last trump to get some sort of positive results. I didn't really do it for him to know Voldemort exist." Mrs. Weasley jumped. "But if I didn't show proof of Sirius's innocence now, I doubt we would have had an easy time bringing Peter to him as he is a slippery one. And suddenly revealing Peter in front of Sirius, I deduced based on how he acted last year that he would jump ship and attack him and ruin all chances for a fair trial. Thus I wanted you to put a muzzle on him so he didn't bite and I hoped that would entice you to use some sort of magic to prevent him from changing back into human form.

"I see."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, during which Mrs. Weasley coaxed Harry to lie, as it definitely too early the morning for any more excitement. Just as Mrs. Weasley handed Harry his Dreamless Sleep potion, Dumbledore moved forward apparently keen to discuss something which Harry had a fleeting feeling about.

"Harry, I know you must extremely tired after a long night but this unfortunately cannot wait. After the things we've seen tonight—"

"Professor Dumbledore, it's far too late can't it wait till—"

"I'm sorry Molly, but it cannot. I know he didn't want to share his knowledge while in particular company, but the sooner we figure this out the better—"

"Actually Professor, this will wait till morning," interrupted Harry raising his potion as if for a toast.

"Harry I insist—"

"Good night!" He quickly downed the Dreamless Sleep potion and it's effects were immediate. He felt extremely drowsy and before he knew it, there was sound or light.

* * *

Just something I felt like writing as an alternative to the original Crossover style. Not really meant to create a story, but to test my suspense skills and to pass the time as I continue a similar story (but not in the 4th book) Review and have a good day


End file.
